Candles
by takethechances
Summary: The power goes out from a thunderstorm, and some unexpected things happen when an unexpected person is afraid of the dark. Patrome. First fanfic


**Hey guys! It's SibunaMember900 here (: This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy. This idea just came to mind randomly, so sorry if I stole someones story idea or title. Oh and sorry for any typos!**

**Disclamer: I don't own House of Anubis, I'm just another random crazed fan... On with the story!**

* * *

><p>The Anubis House residents were all sitting on the floor in the common room, watching the clouds darken.<p>

"Aw, it's gonna rain!" exclaimed an unhappy Amber.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a grumble of thunder, which made the teens jump. Then, it started pooring.

"Well, this stinks" Nina folded her arms and leaned into Fabian.

There was another flash of lightning, and the power went out. They were engulfed in darkness.

"Really?" a frustrated Jerome said. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch.

It was pitch black. Everyone could only see the outlines of eachother.

"Hey, I think there are some candles in the kitchen drawer, Trudy put them there in case something like this happens" Fabian explained, and got up to go get some. He came back with 8 wax candles in glass jars. He handed one to everyone.

"Ok, anyone else like freakishly scared of the dark?" Amber frantically asked. "I say we all spend the night in here tonight!"

"Agreed" Mara, Nina, and Fabian said at the same time. Mick, Alfie, and Patricia finally gave in. Everyone looked at Jerome.

"What? You think that just because of a _little _power outage, I'm going to sleep in here with all of you losers? I don't think so." and with that, he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

The rest of them exchanged looks. "Patricia, you don't seem afraid of the dark. Will you go get our sleeping bags from the closet?" Amber pleaded.

"Um, sure" Patricia got up slowly, and raced up the stairs. She came back down the stairs, out of breath. She threw the sleeping bags on the floor, and took in a deep breath.

"Geez Patricia, I didn't know that from the closet and back was a mile" Alfie grinned. Patricia glared at him.

Everyone set up their sleeping bags: Nina and Fabian, Amber then Alfie, Mick next o Mara, and Patricia on the far right. They all fell asleep almost immediately, except for Patricia. She slept on her side, facing away from the others, wide awake. Then, she did something unusual. She stood up, tiptoed around the others, grabbed a burning candle, and headed for Jerome's room. She knocked lightly. Jerome opened the door and scratched his head.

"Patricia?" he said groggily. She could only see him a little bit, thanks to the candle light, and he looked as if she had awakened him.

"Jerome" she answered softly.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... I-I'm scared of the dark" she answered in only a whisper, trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

'Grow up' Jerome was about to say, but with the look on her face he just couldn't. Instead he just stared into her worried eyes. He placed a hand on her smooth face, caressing it gently. Her worried look never changed and never broke eye contact with his, but she placed her free hand upon his. Jerome put on a small smile. Patricia returned it.

"_Slimeball_" Patricia whispered.

"Hmm?"

Patricia placed her soft lips on his cheek. Patricia broke apart from his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. She looked down at the small light glowing in between them. She bent down to where her face was hovering ovver the flame, and she blew softly. They flame blew out.

"You're not scared?" Jerome asked gently.

"No, now I know you'll protect me." Patricia whispered. She leaned her forehead against his once again, and giggled softly.

"What?"

"You're not yourself" she replied.

"Well you're not either, Miss Scared of The Dark" Jerome teased. Patricia looked down to hide her blush. Jerome tilted her head up, and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"You're definitly not yourself" Patricia laughed. "I like the new you" She bit her lip. Jerome leaned forward again, and crushed his lips upon hers again. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away.

"How was that?" he asked.

"You can do better" Patricia teased.

Jerome leaned in, and kissed her with so much passion, Patricia's knees gave out. Luckily, Jerome caught her, not breaking apart. She linked her arms around his neck, and regained balance. Jerome pushed Patricia against the wall gently,and placed a hand on the wall, and deepened the kiss.

"J-Jerome" Patricia barely choked out.

"Yes, Miss Williamson?"

"I-I love you"

"I love you more" he said and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was really cheesy. I love Patrome (: Review if you want.<strong>


End file.
